itenco_atlfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacatame
Zacatame is the a province on the east side of Itenco Atl. It is a comprised of plains of tall rolling grasses, interspersed sections of shorter grass and trees (that adventurers and natives alike call forests), small rivers, creeks, a major lake, and several beaches (freshwater and saltwater). The name Zacatame means Land of Grass in Itlatol for being verdant plains. Demographics The population in Zacatame is overwhelmingly Tlacatli with over 3.5 million of the Tlacatli living in this province alone. Seeing Koatl, Ocelotl, Tekuetl, Yoakuautli, etc in this province is a bit of a treat, but their population like to reside in the region as well as a retreat or to treat themselves to the port city of Yeyecame. Approximately 88% of the total population of Zacatame like live in the cities of Yeyecame, Concuitl, Cualnemilitzli, and Nimemitia, with the rest are sparsely spread out throughout the rest of the area of Zacatame in small settlements to get away from the crowds and noise, training to be part of the clergy within Itenpatli, or roaming the free and wild plains of Zacatame. Geography The majority of the area of the region is composed of varying lengths and shapes of tall green grasses. The underground aquifers that feed the streams and springs around the region help keep the verdant nature of Zacatame consistent. The rolling rains that cross the plains help keep the aquifers full, so water isn't a problem in this province. If you follow creeks, streams, and small rivers, you're bound to see more trees around the area, usually cottonwood, oak, mesquite, and redbud, with grass growing in a lot shorter lengths. These "forests" provide some of Itenco Atl's unique fruit such as the Yamocosti (lit. yellow orange), Chillixoco (lit. spicy fruit), and the Xococayo (lit. vine fruit). These fruits provide unique properties to some of the potions, drinks, and cooking in Zacatame, adding tang and zest to them. The dense vegetation whether in the forests, the grassy plains, or around the bodies of water allow for the many creatures of Zacatamehttps://itenco-atl.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Creatures_of_Zacatame to graze, keep consistent homes, and form decent burrows. There are a lot of grazing animals in the area, as well as some larger carnivorous mammals and birds. This area is free of stinging insects, but there are a few big biting/gathering/trap insects around. Government The government of the province of Zacatame is considered Constitutional Theocracy. Quelmoc and Estefenotil (who's taken a liking to the common Steven as a nickname) sit at the top of the system of government as the Tlatlacahuan (lit. pray leader) and Necalicahuan (lit. fight leader) respectively. They both work in conjunction with representatives of the people to stick to the will of the Tlaiximati and the Quitotol and bend that to accommodate for the wants of the Tlacatli. The representatives of the people come from the ends of town halls that are held by the large cities and the settlements around Zacatame. Town halls are held on a biweekly basis with the location chosen at the discretion of the population. There groups of people present on their cases for the needs of the community. Afterwards, the whole hall selects the higher priority issues. These groups then choose their leader to speak to the Tlatlacahuan and Necalicahuan in order to see if it works with the state of Zacatame and the advice of Tlaiximati. Their discussions will either lead to a plan of action being made, or an issue being returned to the cities for review. Religion Though Mezitli and Tonatiuh are the highest deities of the land, the people of Zacatame follow the rule of Tlaiximati, since he walks amongst them on a regular basis. He speaks to the people of Zacatame, cares for them, helps them out, and preaches to them high wisdom. The basis of the religion is of reasoning, honesty, and academic pursuit. Their motto is "Quitotoca zimatia" (lit. seek out knowledge). Thus they hold rational and knowledgable people to the highest esteem. Their religions basic discipline is as follows: # Seek to understand past yourself. # Seek to know beyond what is around you. # Seek to be honest with yourself and each other. Their banner is that of the star streaking from left to right in gold and white on a dark blue banner, an outline of gold surrounding it. Pins or small trinkets of the banner are allowed, but altering the design or imitating it is absolutely prohibited. The exception to this is the emblem that Sam carries that is very similar to the banner. Cities * Yeyecame * Concuitl * Itenpatli * Cualnemilitzli * Nimemitia Creatures See Creatures of Zacatamehttps://itenco-atl.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Creatures_of_Zacatame Category:Locations Category:Browse Category:Provinces Category:Zacatame